Brooklynne Josephine Kane
by HarryPotter-PercyJackson-Nerd
Summary: Hi, I'm Brooklynne Josephine Kane! Join my siblings, Carter and Sadie Kane and I on our adventure to save the WORLD!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles or any of the characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

We only have a few hours, so listen carefully.

If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger. Carter, Sadie and I might be your only chance

Go to the school. Find the locker. I can't tell you specifically because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening, you'll know what those numbers mean. Just remember the story I'm (Yes, Sadie. Me. Not you. Not Carter. Hey! Don't make me electrocute you both!) going to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you.

The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, _don't_ keep it longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power. But if you possess it too long it will consume you. Learn its secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person as we did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting. And be prepared to be grossed by the thing in the package when you find out what it is. (Hey! Sadie, I was just being honest.)

Now Sadie and Carter are arguing about the thing in the package. They are almost literally turning the house upside down as they are fighting as magicians and not as siblings. (Hey you two! Get to the arena and when your fight has ended clear up the mess!)

Okay, I should quit stalling and get on to the story. I guess it started when we met each other for the first time.

My name is Brooklynne Josephine Kane but don't ever call me Josephine unless you want to be turned to a puddle. I'm eleven years old and I used to live in the First Nome.

Before I get to the 'meeting each other for the first time' buisness, let me backtrack to when I lived in the First Nome. Iskander, the Chief Lector, told me I showed up in a water sarcophagus as a baby at the steps of the hidden First Nome.

My name was Lek, then, as a cover so that my identity was not to be revealed.

I would want to skip the detail of the First Nome because Carter already explained it in the other recording without me! (Boo-hoo. You left your youngest sister out.) Anyway, I was discussing something with Iskander when Michel Desjardins and Zia Rashid stumbled in.

I studied both of them. They looked okay. I looked closer at Zia and I felt something. Nephthys was inside! I sensed it as I was her daughter, duh. I would never admit this out loud but I was the child of Nephthys, Set, Ruby Faust and Julius Kane.

Yes, yes. A lot of parents. I'm a little immortal because of Nephthys and Set. I won't be banished into the Duat like the gods but I am difficult to kill. How I was born? Ruby and Julius needed someone to protect Carter and Sadie. (Look! I'm your protector!) They actually consulted Nephthys to create protector as they couldn't do anything and Ruby foresaw that she and Julius couldn't create anything to help.

Nephthys said that she couldn't but she could create a child under her name for the Kanes. That's how my name is Kane. To create or give birth to me, Nephthys had to join minds with my two parents and give birth to me through Set.

Thank the gods, I'm more of a Nephthys child and not a Set child. Sorry, getting off track. Anyway, Iskander dismissed Desjardins and asked to see Zia in private. As Desjardins and I walked out, he growled at me. "Godling. Discussing the paths of the gods with the Chief Lector and trying to twist him, child of Set?"

Faster than I could react, he pulled his staff, knocked me down and thrust his staff under my throat, knocking my head in the process. I was glad my bun cushioned the fall but the staff hurt. "I'm not – " Before anything else could happen, Iskander called me in. Desjardins gave me one hateful look and trudged away.

I rubbed my head and walked in. When Iskander saw me rubbing my head, he asked what happened. I said, "As we were walking out, Desjardins's staff tripped me and hit my head." That was the partial truth.

He grimaced. "I need you to accompany Zia to (secret)." He looked around. "I sent Zia to pack. I need you to listen carefully. When you reach the Nile at the (secret), I need you to find a tomb. She will lead you there. When she enters, give her the crook and flail which I will give you in time. Then immediately encase her in a water sarcophagus. She won't have time to react. Her backpack will disappear and her clothes will change to white robes. Then seal the entrance and make sure it is covered with the mud and water. Come back immediately."

I nodded and he handed me the crook and flail before Zia came in. Iskander said, "Take a portal. Go now. You have no time to waste."

Zia and I walked outside the First Nome, opened a portal through the obelisk and stepped through the swirling vortex of sand. When we came out, we splashed into the Nile. Zia stood and helped me up. We were at the (secret). "(secret)…" Zia murmured. I tugged her arm.

"Come on, Zia. Don't dwell on your past. Keep going. At the instance, we have to finish the mission!" Zia straightened and said, "Right." We trudged along and Zia stopped in the middle of the Nile. She gestured at me to go to her and part that part of the river. I concentrated and _Boom!_, instant muddy path to a tomb.

We easily removed the entrance and walked in. I won't give you details because it's secret. When we were in, at the center of the tomb, I asked Zia to turn around. When she did, I shoved the crook and flail into her hands and encased her in a water sarcophagus. Her clothes changed and her backpack disappeared as she fell into an almost endless slumber.

I stumbled out of the tomb, sealed it and encased it with the water of the Nile. Then, I summoned a cloud, stepped on it and water encased me. That was my transport beside portals. I zipped back to the First Nome, which took me two days (Yes, Sadie. Cloud travel isn't the fastest way of transport but I needed to dwell on the past.) and found out that Iskander had…passed away.

When I stepped in, Desjardins met me with the leopards cape. Next to him, Vladimir Menshikov, a man in a white coat and shaded glasses, stood and held forward his arms like he wanted a hug. He spoke in a hoarse voice, "Join my Nome, Brooklynne Josephine Lek. I will train you."

I took a step back. Iskander had warned me about Menshikov. I'd seen him decline his offer to send Zia to his House. "No. Not now, not ever." Desjardins sneered and Vladimir Meshikov took off his sunglasses. I fell on my back as Desjardins tripped me all over again. Vlad the Inhaler. Now I knew. His eyes were burnt, the tissues ripped off it was a wonder he could still see. His hoarse voice…fire must've exploded in his face.

"Join me, child of Set. Or be destroyed for disobeying the laws of the House of Life." I answered, "I said no!" "So be it!" Desjardins ignited his staff and thrust it at me but I repelled it with water as I was one of the best water elementalist in the House of Life. However, my water not only repelled it, but flung me away from Egypt. I didn't know where, but when I hit the water, I passed out.

My last thoughts: Iskander treated me like a father. Zia was my best friend. Kane….

When I woke up, I was in the middle of the sea. As I healed, I noticed that I was directly below a fishing boat. Maybe I was in Hong Kong or somewhere. I summoned glamour – a kind of magic to mask your clothings – and made myself look like I was scuba diving. When I surfaced, I scared the fisherman half to the Duat.

He yelled something in Cantonese and I swam away. When I found out I _was_ in the middle of the sea at Hong Kong, I thought, _My water repulsion had never repelled me so faraway before_. I scrambled to the beach and took off my glamour. It was good I could breathe underwater like an air space surrounding me.

My hair never got wet which was great. I'd always had it tied in two ponytails. I let my hair down and realized my hair had grown longer by a few centimeters. It was now slightly longer than my shoulders. I tied it back. I patted my pockets just to check if my compactable staff, twine and ivory wand were still threre.

I shivered and stood. My clothes were not good for Hong Kong weather in December but I'd travelled the world and the Japanese can wear a little more and their weather was lower than Hong Kong's.

My clothes were: A cotton neon to navy blue T-shirt and sea-blue shorts. Yeah. Not good for winter.

I decided to rest for a while at a bench. I glanced at a nearby television. It showed a news report of about the Rosetta blowing up. The date was…

"What? Five days since it blew up? I was out for so long!" I shot to my feet. I ran to a dead end and summoned my transport. I didn't know where I was going so I halted in midair. I closed my eyes and concentrated. It should be near the Demon Days. (Okay, I know it was near Horus's birthday but I think you've said that already.) When was Set's birthday? Soon. I concentrated really hard I thought I felt myself evaporating. My eyes shot open. "Red pyramid. Oh no. Set's trying to harness the power of the five greatest gods and destroy… I have to stop him."

I zipped across the country, stopping now and then to get my bearings. I wasn't familiar with the highway to Egypt from Hong Kong. After a few days, I saw dark clouds gathering. Then, I saw Amos, Sadie, Carter and Zia…no, it must've been a _shabti_.

Amos pointed at them each in turn and they turned into storm clouds. I winced. I felt Set's chaos magic. Amos could've been possessed by my dad. Then Amos turned into a heavier and darker cloud. As they zipped away, I followed at a safe distance. Then they turned back to human and I dropped down silently and crouched behind a sand dune.

They seemed to be discussing something. Then, Sadie and Carter turned into a kite and falcon and flew off, followed by Zia hanging from a vulture. They flew off to a boat. I didn't watch what happened next as I ran off the opposite direction to confront Set.

I ran to the pyramid but I spotted no Set. As I ran along, a line of red smoke followed me but I was oblivious to it. Suddenly, I tripped and fell. I looked at my feet and I saw the red smoke curling around it, slowly working its way up. I squirmed and struggled but I couldn't break free. Then, the smoke dragged me through the sand to…

I gritted my teeth. "Set." The god of evil grinned. "Hello…daughter." I struggled and said, "I'm…not…" He gave me a pouty look. "My daughter? Please. You know Nephthys gave birth to you through me for the Kanes. She joined minds with your mortal parents. Unfortunately, one died at Cleopatra's Needle and the other is hosting Osiris."

My mind went into the mode which I called the 'past' mode as my mind started to reel back and I go through visions from the past. At that time, I saw Ruby Faust dying at Cleopatra's Needle and I saw Julius Kane hosting Osiris, then Set imprisoning him in a golden sarcophagus.

My eyes blazed with anger, literally, as water evaporated from them and became mist which looks like smoke which came from a fire. "You're _not_ my father. It doesn't matter how many parents one has because _no _father would imprison one's father."

He threw me to the red pyramid and I had just enough time to prevent myself from breaking all my bones before I ploughed into the side of the pyramid and crashed onto the hard ground. I stood and turned around, trying to get my bearings. Then I spotted the golden sarcophagus.

It was the same one Set had imprisoned my mortal father, Julius Kane, in. (Sadie's telling me to cut to the chase and just say 'Dad' but I have two fathers! And it's not like theirs were any shorter.) I inhaled sharply. "Dad…" (Happy? I said it in the recording.) I wanted to touch the sarcophagus, maybe even try to remove the cover but something held me back. Giving in to temptation, I placed my hand on the sarcophagus.

Immediately, the world dissolved and I saw Julius Kane standing before me. "Hello, Lynn. I couldn't believe how you'd grown when Nephthys told me before…the incident." He brushed my cheek and wiped away a tear. I hadn't noticed I'd started crying when I had first saw the coffin. "You're not even my real father. I'm the daughter of the god of evil! Of chaos! I've only survived so far because Nephthys gave me her power and removed any trace of chaos magic in my life. That didn't help either. Water is involved in the air. Clouds. Storms. Cha-chaos magic even."

My voice broke. It wasn't fair. I was the daughter of the god of evil. I was the sibling of Anubis, the god of death. According to the laws of the House of Life, I was _supposed_ to be dead. I could meet Anubis sooner. Wow. I'm _so_ excited. As if.

Julius stepped forward and took my hands. "Lynn, I know it seems weird but I am both your father and uncle as long as I host Osiris, but that doesn't stop you from being my daughter. It doesn't matter if I die. Osiris was powerful when he was alive, but when he was the god of the dead, he was ten times more powerful than before."

He let go of my hands and said. "You must go and assist Sadie and Carter. You are a Kane now. You were never a Lek. I know you've never known that but you are Brooklynne Josephine Kane. Daughter of Set, Nephthys, Ruby Faust and Julius Kane. And you are the most powerful water elementalist. Now go!"

I yanked my hand away from the sarcophagus and fell to my knees, tears streaming my face. Then, I saw Amos Kane leading Carter, Sadie and Zia's _shabti _into the pyramid. The four of them asked in unison, "Who?"

Then, Amos readjusted his spectacles and gasped. Sadie asked impatiently, "What?" Carter frowned. "You seem familiar. Who are you?" I bit my lip. "I'm not sure how to break it to you but I think Uncle Amos knows, right?"

He nodded. "Carter, Sadie. Do you remember me telling you that a protector would come to help you? I wasn't talking about Bast. This is Brooklynne Josephine Kane, your sister. And your cousin, sister of Anubis."

I thought my two siblings were going to faint. "Yeah. I'm the daughter of Ruby Faust, Julius Kane, Nephthys and uh…Set." I spread my arms and water encased me in a sphere. I evaporated it and said, "And, no, if you were going to ask, I am _not_a godling. I'm a child of two gods. Godling means like you two, hosting Isis and Horus."

They took a step back. "How did you know?" Carter asked. Then, the pyramid shook and Amos stepped forward. The rest hesitantly followed him and immediately, they lurched forward like they were nauseous. Then, I lowered my vision into the Duat and I saw Set in Amos's place. "Oh no. How could I have been so stupid! Amos – " Uncle Amos fell to his knees and a wisp of red smoke curled from him. Set appeared.

I took out some twine from my shorts pocket and yelled, "_Tas!_" The rope lashed out towards Set, water following it. It wrapped around the god of evil and I retrieved the twine. I stuffed it in my pocket and concentrated on keeping my immortally evil dad in place. However, I'd underestimated Set's power. He grinned at me and broke through the watery ropes. I lurched forward, hugging my stomach. Then Set threw a bolt of red at me and I crashed into the wall.

I must've passed out for awhile because when I woke and scrambled away from the wall, the fight had been shifted outside. I summoned a video screen (Obviously made out of water, Carter.) and it showed Set and Carter fighting outside. Then I saw Sadie's hand on the sarcophagus, in a trance. "No, Sadie!"

I ran towards her, the video screen evaporating, but I couldn't get close to her. When I got about a meter away from her, I started smoking. I was evaporating. Like my immortal Mom, I was 50% water, like, _made_ out of water not filled. Yikes. But that's also how I can't get wet in water and can breathe underwater. I sighed and rushed to Amos's aid. I placed my hand on his forehead to check his temperature but my hand started steaming. Literally. He was literally boiling.

I summoned a cool cloth (Of water! Jeez, you're thick, Carter.) and placed it on Amos's forehead. It took all my willpower to keep it from evaporating completely. Then, I glanced at the almost broken Zia _shabti_ who was calling to Sadie. I could fix her, talk to her about her real self, but Sadie might hear it, and I wouldn't want any secrets being spilled.

Finally, Sadie came out of her trance. She looked back at Zia and me. We asked in unison, "Sadie, what in the world are you doing?" Then I shook my head. "Sadie, I did that just now. It was horrible. You'd see people…whom you've missed." All around us, the building shook.

Sadie closed her eyes and concentrated. I knew what she was doing. She was merging with Isis. "Sadie?" Zia said weakly. Sadie said, "I'm fine. I'm going now." She turned to me. "Let's go." Zia studied our faces. "You're not fine. You've been badly shaken. Fighting Set in your condition would be suicide. And you, Brooklynne, you're not even a godling!" I smirked and folded my arms and said, "I'm half immortal. I don't have to merge with Nephthys to fight Set."

Sadie said, "Don't worry. We have a plan." She turned into a kite and flew out of the pyramid. I followed as a tiny white cloud. I hated storm magic but it seemed appropriate to use it against Set since I could summon electric water to fry people.

When we got out, all I saw was a crumpled heap of Carter in Horus's avatar form, lying on the slope of the pyramid.

I returned to human form and snuck behind Set. I summoned pure water and prepared to wrap Set with it. But I waited for Sadie. I was concentrating so much I didn't know what happened until Set gloated, "You can't stop me by yourself, Horus – especially not in the desert, the source of my strength!" Sadie said, "You're right!"

I wrapped my immortal dad as he turned to Sadie with an expression so priceless I would've wanted to take a picture and post it on Facebook. I tightened the water ropes until I almost blacked out. I wasn't Set's equal without Nephthys helping me, but then I would outmatch him. Then I heard Sadie shout something and slammed her staff against the stones. Set let out a nervous laugh. "Magic one-oh-one, Sadie Kane. You can't open a portal during the Demon Days!"

"A mortal can't, but a goddess of magic can," Sadie agreed. My vision blurred as the immortal part of myself reacted to the creation of the portal. Set roared, "No!" and the ropes shattered, throwing me towards Carter. I hit my head on the pyramid and the portal swallowed everything.

I passed out for a while. When I woke, we were at Washington DC. I limped silently behind Set, waiting for an opening to lash at him. Set screamed an insult at Sadie. Then he grabbed at the air above him and suddenly, I was pulled to his hand. Set grabbed onto my neck as I tried to summon electric water to get his hand off me.

He crushed me a bit harder but I didn't die, thanks to my immortal self. "I will rend your limbs from your sockets! I will – " Carter rose from behind Set. "Die?" He swung his sword and cut through Set's armor. Set was knocked off his feet but his grip on me was still tight. I summoned water to push his hand away but I was too weak.

My vision blurred and I heard only the rush of blood in my ears. Then, Set tossed me down the pyramid. I knocked my head real hard on the ground and felt blood trickling down it. I felt myself go cold, like I was becoming ice. I panicked in my broken state before realizing it was my protection and regeneration mode. My skin hardened and turned blue. I stopped moving.

Sadie screamed my name, definitely scared that I was dead. I heard the conversation a little until I felt my temperature rise again. Set was gone, we were inside the pyramid and a magician was holding his staff at my neck. When the magician saw my skin change back to normal, he yelped and stumbled away but another magician took his place. Desjardins was fuming at Sadie and Carter. Sadie's arm was held out in front of Carter to stop him from impaling Desjardins. I grew angry. After the fight with my Dad, Desjardins earned no right to talk like that to two of the highest gods, with their half-immortal sister witnessing it. Water exploded, drenching and tossing away the magician who was holding me in place.

I stood, glanced at a ceramic rubble in the corner and understood the situation immediately. I took out my wand which had been in my pocket for the entire time and pointed it at Desjardins. The smoke disappeared and he became wetter.

Before I could lose my cool and let it rain on him, Sadie spoke, "Desjardins, Apophis is rising, in case you've missed that part. We need the gods. The House of Life has to relearn the old ways. "The old ways destroyed us!" Desjardins yelled back.

I pointed my wand at his clothes and it became damper. "Desjardins, you are right. The old ways _did _destroy us. I'm half immortal. Is chaos made because of me? No. In fact, I'm trying to stop my immortal father. We couldn't have done it without Isis and Horus. We couldn't have occupied the demons without the magicians. Carter and Sadie are magicians. They joined forces with two gods. What chaos is that?"

He huffed. "Godling, Amos hosted Set. He created this destruction." "Amos was possessed! And I'm not a godling! What is your problem!" I lost my cool completely and blasted hot water on him. Sadie put her hand on my shoulder and spoke reassuringly but I wasn't listening. I stormed outside and boiled. My temperature rose to 100 degrees Celsius and I started evaporating.

I got so angry my ears buzzed and I think I rained on Egypt. Desjardins was not going to be happy. When my temperature went back to normal, I stormed back in, ready to thrash Michel Desjardins. However, all I saw were Sadie and Carter holding their _tyet_ and Eye of Horus amulets. _Hmm_… Something's missing from them.

I let my vision drop into the Duat and I saw just plain Sadie and Carter. They let Isis and Horus go except for a wisp of their spirits in their amulets. I ran forward and hugged them. It was good to have some relatives to hug. I admit I cried a little. I had been on my own for so long, living in the company of an enemy.

"Carter, Sadie. I can't say how much I've missed you. I've longed for you!" I brushed a tear from my cheek. Then, we turned to the place where the golden sarcophagus last sat. It had disappeared, along with the throne and all. Tears welled in my eyes again. "You came all the way here to save Dad but only to lose him. I…I never saw him in person. You're lucky that way."

Sadie turned to Carter and asked, "Do you have enough power to change Amos into something small?" He nodded. I took my wand out and brought it to the sky and guided a small cloud to the ground. "That. Is. So. Cool!" Sadie shrieked. I scratched my head. "Yeah. Unfortunately, it takes a lot of concentration to bring it up and down and only a super strong follower of Nephthys or her child can do it. Did I mention that when you ascend, water will totally cover you? Yeah. That helps to withstand the air pressure but only I can breathe underwater."

Sadie sighed unhappily and said, "First things first. We have to get Amos to safety." Carter wrinkled his nose. "Where?" Sadie and I looked at each other and understanding passed between us. There was only one place we could think of.

Carter turned Amos into a…hamster? (Seriously? Must you be so harsh on him? He got possessed by my evil dad! I'll cut you some slack you were rushed.)

Carter and Sadie turned into a falcon and kite and we zipped through the sky back to Brooklyn House. Halfway through the journey, Amos struggled to turn back to human form. The little hamster twitched and threatened to turn back to Amos Kane and send the poor falcon tumbling. Thankfully, Carter swooped down and let the hamster out of his clutches. Amos Kane changed back to human form.

We ended up dragging Amos between Sadie and Carter and me bringing up the rear to try to levitate him to spare my siblings the weight. When I found it too hard and troublesome, I decided to just surround him in cool cloths to cool him down and perhaps extract the form of Set illness from him. (Carter, the next time you ask what it's made of, I'll toss you into Phillip's pool.) We talked about all sorts of things I'd missed. They cracked a little when they mentioned Mum and Dad and Bast dying but they overcame it and described Brooklyn House, also known as the Twenty-First Nome.

We made it by sunset. The baboon, Khufu, came over to welcome us but was a bit puzzled when he saw another guest. He pointed to three separate mounds of pillows and blankets and muttered an apology in Baboon.

I patted his baboon head and said, "S'okay, Khufu. At least Sadie, Carter and Uncle Amos have a place to sleep. I can create my own sleeping bag." I took out my compactable staff (It was a gift from Nephthys when Iskander found me. Jealous?) and struck it onto a space next to the mounds and spoke the Divine Words for _sleeping bag _and there it was. A sea-blue sleeping bag appeared.

Sadie gasped as Khufu picked her hair. "I thought it would be made of water!" I smirked. "You're not the only one who can do spells, sister dear." Everybody burst out laughing with Khufu laughing, "_Agh! Agh!_" However, Uncle Amos trudged sadly to a broken statue of what must have been Thoth. I looked at my siblings and knew we were thinking of the same thing Uncle Amos thought: _A bad omen for a homecoming._

Carter told him, "It's okay. We're going to make it right." Amos didn't seem to listen. He walked to the surviving sofa and plopped down with his head in his hands.

We looked at each other and decided: We _are_ going to make it right. We were going to fix Brooklyn House. It took hard work with a lot of _hi-nehm_-ing. By the end of several weeks, we fixed about half of everything. I have to admit that fixing my bedroom was fun. I just imagined what I wanted it to look like and _poof_! An instant bedroom of choice. A sky blue ceiling with neon to navy blue walls and a sea-blue rugged floor. I ran to the dark blue translucent wardrobes and found three types of clothes: Linen pajamas, a casual cotton outfit of the one I was wearing and a stealth outfit which was a long sleeved dark blue shirt and pants which looked such a dark shade of blue it almost looked black.

I decided to take a quick shower before anything else happened and changed into another set of my casual outfit. We spent a few more weeks fixing more stuff.

One night, we had a guest. We were alone for one minute and the next, a boy with messed-up hair and pale skin wearing black clothes was with us. Lean and tall. Sadie stood up abruptly and blurted out, "Anubis!" I nodded and ran forward to hug my immortal brother. "I see you've met him." Then I pinched him. "How many times have I told you in my dreams! Never interfere with our affairs directly!"

He pointed and a doorway of black appeared. "Your parents want to see you." I stumbled back. "Our parents?" "Come with me." We followed the god of death through the portal.

When we reached the Land of the Dead, I felt better, more powerful. Sadie and Carter stared at me so I guess I was in my godly state so I was glowing slightly. "Yes. This is my godly state. When I enter the Duat, I take on my godly state. It makes me more powerful and, well, immortal. I usually use this form when fighting gods, really hard demons or large legions of them but never on magicians. Also, when I die, not in godly state, I become a god. If I'm in my godly state, I'll be banished into the Duat."

Anubis led us through the gates and to the throne room of Osiris. Osiris sat on the throne. Then I remembered I was in my godly state and rose my vision from deep in the Duat. It was Dad. As Anubis stood at his side, I bowed and said, "Lord Osiris, uncle and father." I followed Anubis and stood by Anubis's side, since my duty was also about death and all. Nephthys's symbol was the house wrapped with mummy linen.

He chuckled and said, "Well, come on. I won't bite." My siblings walked forward and Ammit growled. "These are my children, Ammit. Behave." I'd always wanted to visit the Land of the Dead but I couldn't because Desjardins would know and blah blah blah. You get the idea.

Carter stammered, "D-dad?" He hesitated like he was trying to think what else to say. Finally, he said, "You're blue." Dad laughed. It was so fatherly and like what Carter had said, so him, that it broke the tension and Anubis and I cracked a smile.

Dad continued talking until he was cut off by Sadie saying, "Hang on." She stomped right up the throne. Ammit growled at her before I could do anything but she growled back which confused Ammit into silence. "What are you?" She asked. "My dad? Osiris? Are you even alive?"

Dad turned to look at Anubis. "What did I tell you about her? Fiercer than Ammit, I said." Anubis replied gravely, "You didn't need to tell me. I've learnt to fear that sharp tongue." I pinched him and he swatted my hand aside but I took out my wand and tapped his clothes to be wet but he was a god, unfortunately, so he could resist it.

Sadie was outraged. "Excuse me?" I took this as an opening to evade anything related to Sadie Riots and said, "Um…I think I should, maybe give Ammit a walk. I'd like to spend some time with him." Dad nodded. "A one in a lifetime for mortals, but you're special. Go on." I elatedly rubbed Ammit's neck and he bounded after me out of the throne room.

Another reason from escaping the throne room: I wanted to see the Land of the Dead. It was simply awesome but we made one round and ended up back at the throne room. Jeez! Even for an immortal, the Land of the Dead was like a merry-go-round. (If you say I'm half-immortal sarcastically one more time, I'm going to splash you with water over 100 degrees Celsius and ruin your hair dye, Sadie.)

I let Ammit go back in as Sadie and Carter came out. I caught a glimpse of a ghost like Sadie. It was my mom. She smiled at me then shimmered and disappeared. Anubis followed Sadie and Carter out. We walked to a space of darkness and he opened the door. Daylight streamed in although I knew that was the entrance to the throne room of the gods.

Anubis bowed to us and said, "It's been…stimulating." Sadie flushed and pointed at him accusingly. "We're not done, mister. I expect you to look after my parents. And the next time I'm in the Land of the Dead, you and I will have words." "I will look forward to that." I gripped his shoulders. "Anubis…don't worry about our father. I'll settle things with him. Besides, Sadie has his secret name. And I'm a god. Well, half-god." I hugged him for one last farewell and we stepped into the throne room of the gods.

I left Sadie and Carter to stand by Set, even though I didn't like it but it was custom. I was his lieutenant for some apparent reason even though I'm not fully immortal. He murmured to me, "Hello, daughter." and patted my shoulder. I glared at him hatefully for killing my mortal father and stepped further away from him to Nephthys. She held my hand and I felt something in my hand before she shimmered and dissolved.

I opened my palm and saw the amulet of Nephthys: The house in mummy wrappings. I tied it around my neck. Then, Set yanked my hand towards him. "What?" I muttered angrily. "The council is starting," he replied. I folded my arms and created a water vapour barrier between us so he couldn't get any closer. Horus accepted the throne. I sensed a few very angry gods scowling and growling. Next to me, Set's eyes glowed with hatred. I showered him with ice water and the hate in his eyes subsided.

They talked for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Isis waved her hand and we were back in Brooklyn House. Sadie asked Carter, "What did Anubis look like to you?"

"What did…he looked like a guy. So?"

"A good-looking guy or a slobbering dog-headed guy?"

"I guess…not the dog-headed guy."

"I knew it! Good-looking! I knew it!"

Sadie spun and skipped into the house. Carter looked at me like: _My sister can be very strange at times._ I gave him an insulted look that said: _She's my sister. I'm her sister. Am I strange at times, too? Or should I blast you with hot water?_ My expression turned menacing at the last sentence. Carter's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled into the house before I could give him a 100 degree Celsius sauna.

The next day, we got the gods' gift.

All the broken items that would've taken us weeks later was fixed. Every single detail from the tiniest speck of dust to fracture lines were mended. Obviously, I helped. I got up about the time the gods arrived. First, we set the things in place. Using our god magic, we restored everything.

Before Sadie and Carter woke up, I quickly returned to my bedroom, opposite from Sadie's. When I heard her door creak open, I yawned as loudly as I could and opened my door. Sadie smiled in greeting. "Good morning," I said. Sadie replied the greeting. When we reached the bottom of the steps, Sadie's jaw dropped.

I frowned. There was something missing… "Oh! I forgot something!" I took out my staff and thumped it against the floor three times, making the house shake. Instead of dust falling, tiny water droplets sprinkled down and wherever it touched, the water droplet glittered and added a little sparkle to the furniture.

Before long, the house looked livelier. We decided to eat first before Carter woke. It seemed to be the best breakfast I'd had in my entire life. I grabbed two eggs and some baked beans. Once I got to the table, I began attacking the eggs.

After I went through the second egg, Carter came down in a hoodie and jeans. After seeing him in linen, he looked great. Almost like a normal teen.

I finished my breakfast, got a bowl of bacons and left Sadie and Carter to talk. I walked to the edge of the pool and threw in a handful of bacons. Phillip jumped and swallowed them all. When the bowl was empty, I walked back to the table.

Uncle Amos had just come out of his room, wearing red. I realized he was trying to play up his connection with Set. He sat down and flicked his finger at his cup. Coffee filled itself into the cup. Carter raised his eyebrows skeptically. Amos hadn't used magic since the Demon Days.

His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "I've decided to go to the First Nome. They have the best healers there and I'm sure they'll take in even me."

I frowned and took my wand out. I twirled it in my fingers, trickling tiny droplets everywhere. That's what happens when I'm nervous, anxious or even scared. I finally made my decision. "I'm going with you, Amos. I want to confront Michel Desjardins and…" I trailed off as I almost said Vlad Menshikov.

Carter asked, "What?" I tried for a forced smile. "Oh, nothing. I think I need to clear the air with Desjardins. He still has a grudge against me. Especially ever since Iskander died. And also when he sent me to confine Z – "

I almost said Zia. Gosh, that would've been bad. Carter was really interested now. "What? You keep trailing off. Is there something you need to share with us?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah…its just, you guys should recruit blood of the pharaohs. I'll accompany Uncle Amos to the First Nome."

Sadie picked at her egg. "I guess it would be greedy to ask for more." I knew what she said. Carter and Sadie…two minors with now adult supervision…they couldn't go anywhere out of the country.

Just then, I sent a mental message to the gods. In an instant, we completed the gift. A goddess stood at the doorway dressed in a jumpsuit and had feline features. "Someone call for a chaperone?" Bast said.

I didn't really pack for the First Nome. There wasn't anything for me to pack.

I followed Amos to the portal we created on the roof and jumped through to the First Nome.

It was still the same, but everyone gave us a wide berth like we were time bombs ready to explode. I made sure that Uncle Amos got to the healers before I went to argue with Michel Desjardins and Vlad Menshikov.

"Ah," Menshikov said as soon as he saw me enter. "The child of Set returns." My expression remained as hard as stone. I took a peak in the Duat and saw that Apophis was controlling Menshikov.

"If you think you can find her," I said with a steely calm voice. I was trying to contain my anger. "You'd better think twice. Iskander sent me to conceal her and I'm not suppose to let her out with your permission. He has told me when."

Menshikov chuckled and said sarcastically, "Why don't you just run along back to your father?" My figure glowed. He was really ticking me off. Unfortunately, I couldn't unleash my full rage on him. Bummer. ( You're asking why, Carter? Why, I don't know! Maybe you should go back to elementary school!) "Maybe I should. Unfortunately, you have one more enemy in your list. I cannot return to the Duat unless called for. I am leaving Amos Kane here for recovery. If you dare to harm him, I will personally stuff you down Ammit's throat."

I stormed off and flew back to Brooklyn House. Carter, Sadie and Bast were already out to recruit so I spent my time chatting with Anubis. Before I knew it, I was in the Duat.

We sat along the banks of the River of the Night. I pulled on a puppy face when he told me he actually liked Sadie. "Aww…my little brother has a crush!" He sent a roll of mummy linen to gag my mouth but I made it disappear and stuck out my tongue at him.

"I'm not you're little brother! As far as I know, I'm practically thousands of years older than you!" he protested. I punched his arm playfully and said, "Technically, according to looks, I am older than you!" He sighed. Then, he brightened. "Hey, dad's having a talk with another soul. Wanna check it out?" I nodded. We raced each other into the court room and stood by Osiris's side.

I have to say, I congratulate the souls that could "live". The bad souls just came and got eaten. Unfortunately, there was one soul that gave us a lot of trouble: Setne.

Anubis whispered to me, "Lord Osiris has been having trouble with Setne. He always has a way to get out of punishment." "He's a mortal soul, right?" Anubis nodded. "Magician. Stole the Book of Thoth."

I decided I was staying too long in the Duat and went above. "Bye!"

When I surfaced (Have a little sense, Carter! I'm the daughter of Nephthys, the goddess of water!) Carter and Sadie were trying to get more than a dozen magicians to keep quiet in the living room. Even her bossy voice didn't work. I sighed.

I walked to the front of the statue of Thoth and made my voice ripple over the crowd. "Everyone, keep quiet before I drench you all with 100 degrees Celsius sauna water!" Everyone shut up. A boy, who looked like a basketball player, raised his hand. "Can we please have introduction first?"

I sighed. "Well, this is Carter Kane and Sadie Kane, blood of the pharaohs. Bast is the goddess of cats and I am Brooklynne Josephine Kane, daughter of Nephthys goddess of water, Set god of chaos, Ruby Kane and Julius Kane, who is now currently host of Osiris. I'm also the lieutenant of Set – which I do not like to be – and another half-god of death and funerals, Anubis being my half-brother, of course. Any questions?"

I inhaled. "In an orderly manner, line up according to your age." Everyone lined up. There was a group of kids who were about toddler age. We called them the ankle-biters. There were introductions over the room. Walt, Jaz, Cleo, Felix, Alyssa…so many more! After that, I practically got a headache from using my power to go in and out of the Duat and immediately used my power to get everyone's attention. I retired to my bedroom, but one girl followed me, Alyssa.

I tried for a smile. "How may I help you?" She fiddled with a block of clay. "Um…I follow the path of Geb, the earth god and you follow the path of Nephthys – I mean, you are the daughter of Nephthys. I was wondering if we could help each other since we are the odd ones out?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay. Let's go to the open field. You can probably use the space of earth." I dragged her out of the house. I took out my staff and drew a watery circle on the earth's surface. "See that patch I circled? Concentrate and try to lift that part up, okay?" She nodded nervously and pointed to the patch.

Alyssa made a grabbing gesture to the soil and yanked upwards. The patch was removed from the circle. Unfortunately, in her triumph, Alyssa unclenched her fist and the soil flew straight to the house. I yelped and slashed my staff towards the soil. It disintegrated into nothing.

"So much for being half-goddess," I exhaled. "We should probably put a magic barrier around our training space. You are excused from your other training lessons until you have a better grasp of your magic." Alyssa nodded excitedly.

So…yeah. From that day onwards, I was her personal trainer. She was a quick learner, except that her portal magic wasn't that great. She could balance pots to holding up ceilings to just about anything earthly! I felt like I'd finally found a place I belonged, not just the throne room of the gods.


End file.
